Defying Destiny
by Erynn G
Summary: Is usagi and mamoru's relationship set in stone? Has fate cursed seiya with eternal solitude? or can a little boy tell them different?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chance Meetings**_

Usagi Tsukino stepped out into the gleaming sunlight and basked in its radiance. She seldom had the chance to just enjoy beautiful days such as this. Saving the world took its toll, and even Sailor Moon – Usagi's alter ego – needed days to just relax.

"I wonder where Mamo-chan is taking me today. _OooOOoohhh_ I'm so excited! I love love loo--" In her typical fashion, Usagi had tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and was on a crash course for the ground. She shut her eyes and braced for the impact, but none came. Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her, she slowly opened her eyes to find that she was resting against a sturdy looking chest. He smelled good, like fresh laundry. His shirt felt soft and the feeling made her lean even closer against him. _Mamoru?_ Moving her eyes upwards, she looked to see a man with striking features, deep blue eyes and long ebony hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. And he was staring at her. _Oh it's not_ _Mamoru, how embarrassing_.

"Who me? That's what all the girls say." The man laughed and a sparkle of mischief danced in his eyes.

"Sorry?" Usagi was still a bit woozy from that close call. Even she had to admit she was a klutz. She probably should've been used to it by now, but those falls hurt just the same every time.

"The one you love. It's me right?" He winked. Something stirred inside of her, but she couldn't place the feeling. _Well well, not many guys can pull off _that_ move,_ she chuckled to herself. _No wonder he's so arrogant. _He'd be better off using his moves on other girls though because her destiny was Mamoru, and everyone knew it.

"Don't be ridiculous. Mamo-chan is the most handsome man on earth. And he loves me, and we'll get married and have an adorable – if not annoying – little girl," Usagi declared, thinking fondly of Chibi-usa.

"Is that so?" _Good thing I'm not from Earth then_, he laughed to himself.

"It is."

"Then tell me, _Dumpling_, why is it that we're in this – lets just say, more than a little bit _comfortable_ – embrace, while your Mamo-chan is nowhere to be seen, mm?" Usagi, realizing the situation, blushed and stepped away.

"Because I had a moment of clumsiness – which occurs _rarely_, I assure you – and you just so _happened_ to get in the way of my fall."

The man blinked and stared at this absurd creature for a second before throwing his head back and laughing in pure amusement.

"Oh _Dumpling_, you're strange. Most girls are happy when I bump into them, much less _catch_ them."

"How come?" _He sure is confident. I suppose he is _slightly_ good-looking, _she thought haughtily.

"You really don't recognize me?" The man pointed to his face incredulously.

"Oh! Have we met? I'm sorry. What's your name again?" _Strange, I think I would have remembered such an obnoxious character, _she mused.

"Oh forget it _Dumpling Head_, nothing to worry about." _Guess I'm not as famous as I imagined,_ he thought dryly.

"… You're weird… And stop calling me Dumpling, only Mamoru can call me that."

"Sorry _Dumpling_"

"I said STOP."

"_Dumpling"_

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"_Dumpling, Dumpling, Dumpling," _he said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine… weirdo!"

"_Dumpling_"

"WEIRDO"

"_Dump_--"

"--Oh no! I'm late! Now look what you've done!" Usagi wailed accusingly.

"Sorry _Dumpling_, go to your Mamoru then. But don't think about me too much or he'll get jealous."

"I – you… I… what? OooOOooohh never mind I'm so late! Poor Mamo-chan is waiting. Goodbye weirdo! "

"See you later _Dumpling_!"

The man watched as the girl clumsily dashed away, her long blonde dumpling-styled hair swirling freely behind her. Then as he continued his leisurely walk he wondered just who exactly this delightful _Usagi Tsukino_ was – and had every intention of finding out.

---

"Usa-ko!" Her face was flushed and her breathing was erratic. Mamoru knew she'd been running and gave her an affectionate smile.

"Mamo-chan! So sorry I'm late!" The tall handsome man, with midnight hair and sapphire eyes leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. He was used to her tardiness.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go get some shakes okay?"

"Okay," Usagi replied cheerfully as her hand automatically slipped into his.

When the couple arrived at the restaurant, they were greeted by Motoki's – a good looking blonde who worked at the arcade, and who Usagi used to have a crush on, pre-Mamoru of course – little sister Unazuki. She seated them and took their orders.

"So how was your day Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as she sipped on her milkshake.

"It's been alright; I received a letter from the American university I told you about."

"_And_?" She held her breath for the answer. On one hand she didn't want to hold him back, but a strong part of her just wanted to cling to him forever and never let go.

"I wanted you to be with me when I opened it." He pulled a sealed envelope from his pocket and moved to the seat beside her.

Usagi opened the envelope and together they slowly unfolded the letter.

_Chiba Mamoru,_

_We are pleased to confirm your acceptance to our institution…_

"I knew you could do it!" Usagi exclaimed with genuine happiness.

"This means… it means I'd be going away. For months – maybe a whole year. Is that okay? If you ask me, I'll stay." He looked her straight in the eyes, a piercing gaze filled with emotion. Looking at him now she knew that he would stay for her. And that was enough.

"Oh Mamo-chan, I could never do that to you. I'm happy that you can have your dream, even though I'll miss you." Usagi smiled sadly, the impending loneliness already beginning to creep up on her.

"I'll miss you too, Dumpling." Usagi abruptly remembered the boy she'd so unceremoniously fallen into that morning and felt her cheeks heat up. She silently scolded herself for blushing at the memory of such a ridiculous meeting, and at the thought of being held so cozily in that charmingly egotistical man's arms. _Charming?_ Where had _that_ come from? _No, he definitely wasn't charming_, she assured herself. _Mamo-chan on the other hand… now he was a dream!_

Mamoru took Usagi's hand and they sat there enjoying the companionable silence they often shared.

---

Seiya Kou was on his way home from his photo shoot for _Three Lights_ – the band he and his brothers, Yaten and Taiki, formed. He was completely exhausted by the whole day. First the enchanting Usagi Tsukino completely ignores his advances, then some crazy fans attack him on his way to the photo shoot, and then the photographer arrives half an hour late, which resulted in them having to stay much longer than scheduled. The only reason he decided to walk home instead of taking the limo was the hopes that he could bump into his _Dumpling _again.

_I've met her once, briefly_, _and I've already begun to think of her as _my _Dumpling. What's happening to me? I need to focus on our mission. We have to find our princess._

Glancing in through the window of a restaurant he saw her. It was Dumpling! With a man. _So this must be the so called most-handsome-man-on-earth, Mamoru-san. I think I'll go say hi, _he thought with a grin.

---

"_Dumpling!_ Fancy meeting you here!" Seiya Flashed his signature smile, knowing full well that he was intruding and was probably unwanted.

"Oh. It's you again. Mamo-chan, this is Weirdo. Weirdo, this is my boyfriend, Mamo-chan." Usagi lazily made introductions.

"Actually my name is Seiya."

"So how do you two know each other?" Mamoru inquired politely.

"She fell into my arms like an angel," Seiya joked, a twinkle of playfulness shining in his eyes.

"You flatter me, but there's no use hiding it. Mamo-chan knows that when I trip I never fall as gracefully as you made it sound," Usagi laughed.

"She has a point. It's okay though. Usa-ko may be a klutz, but she's _my_ klutz," Mamoru teased, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Hey what's this?" Seiya picked up the acceptance letter and began to read.

"Seiya! That's none of your business," protested Usagi as she reached for the letter.

"You're going to America? For how long? Why?" Seiya stared at the man quizzically, at a loss as to why anyone would want to leave _Dumpling_ to go to _America_.

"Not that it's your business, but studying in this American University is his dream, and you just happened to interrupt our celebrations," snapped Usagi.

"Which is it then?" asked Seiya, ignoring Dumpling's complaints.

"Which is what?" replied the couple simultaneously.

"Your relationship. Is it the kind that's strong enough to survive the distance, or the kind that gives up in times of loneliness? Believe me, loneliness is not a happy thing, and this will make both of you very lonely."

"Don't you think that's kind of a rude question?" Mamoru responded wryly.

"I see. It must be the latter if you're acting so defensive. I was just asking the obvious question you know."

"You want an answer? Fine. Usa-ko and I are destined to be together, so yes; our love can pass any test and overcome any obstacles that come our way." He said it as if it were a simple stone cold fact.

"It's true," agreed Usagi in that same matter-of-fact tone.

That's when Seiya saw it. A glimmer of hope. He had a chance. While he believed that this couple had feelings of love for each other, and had some sort of strange bond connecting them, he also noticed that they had no real _passion_ for each other. A million thoughts ran through his mind.

_Where is the emotion, the raw conviction? It seems as if they simply cling to the idea that they will end up together no matter what. But do they know what they _really_ want anymore? Do they love each other, the way real lovers do, or do they just like the idea that they _should_ be in love? Do they even put work into their relationship? She loves him enough to set him free, because she has this ridiculous notion that her future is set. She thinks that she already knows he will come back to her so they can have their perfect little family. Same with this Mamoru, he is not even _slightly_ concerned that other men will try to win Usagi's heart while he's away. What makes them think they can know their fate? I don't know if their faith in destiny – or is it each other – is admirable or foolish._

"I see… You know, I think I like your faith." Seiya paused and gave them a sincere smile, "I'd love to talk some more, but I've had a long day. I hope I didn't completely ruin your celebrations. See you later _Dumpling._" Then he walked away in that swagger of his as the pair stared after him in bafflement.

---


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Three Lights in High School**_

This was it, their first day of high school, and the group all had their new goals in mind. Usagi thought dreamily of refreshing naps in class, eating delicious lunches, seeing lots of cool boys, and having lots of fun. Minako – Usagi's blonde haired, blue eyed friend – was intent on shining in volleyball, catching cool boys, and most of all becoming a star. The tall, brown haired Makoto would join the cooking club and meet lots of cute boys. The intellectual and meek blue haired Ami-chan would join the computer club and – unbeknownst to her friends – hope for a charming and clever boyfriend. Lastly, Rei-chan – the raven haired girl with a fiery temper – who did not go to the same high school as the rest, also wished for love, happiness and luck.

"Guys! Oh my god! You'll never _believe_ who's coming to our school! Come on, lets go see," exclaimed Minako to the group.

"What _is_ she talking about?" Usagi wondered out loud.

"You know Mina. She never makes sense," laughed Makoto.

"What are you _waiting_ for?! We'll miss them. Hurry up!" Minako dragged the group outside, where they found a limo surrounded by screaming girls, pulling to a stop. "It's the _Three Lights!_"

"Oh wow!" Ami ran closer to get a better view, the rest of the girls on her heels.

First to step out was a tall guy with long chestnut hair and violet eyes. _Taiki Taiki!!_ Girls screamed at the sight of him – timid little Ami among them. He was closely followed by a shorter guy with long silvery hair, emerald eyes, and an annoyed expression pasted to his face. _Yaten! Marry me!_ Girls cried. Last to emerge was a guy with deep blue eyes and long ebony hair, with a confident air about him that drew people in. _Seiya, we love you!_

"_You_ Again," Usagi gasped.

"Oh _Dumpling_ it's you. Happy to see me?" Seiya flashed that confident smile of his; making most of the girls around them swoon.

"You… you're an _Idol_? So _that's_ where you get your ego. I thought you were just an ordinary conceited boy, but now I know you're a bigheaded star," Usagi teased as realization dawned on her.

"You're cold," Seiya replied good humouredly.

"_Seiya_ lets _go_," grumbled Yaten, "I'm getting a headache."

"Okay. See you later _Dumpling._" Then the three sauntered off away from the screaming fans.

"I told you not to call me that," whined Usagi after him, waving her fist in the air.

When the Three Lights were out of sight, Usagi turned around to see her friends gawking at her.

"_Usagi-chan_! How do you know Seiya?!" the three cried in chorus. Usagi thought back to how she first met the ebony haired man, remembering the feel of his arms around her and how safe she'd felt pushed flush against his chest. It reminded her of Mamoru, except it was different somehow, a different _feel_. Then her cheeks flushed. _Not again,_ she sighed. _How can this guy do this to me? I've just met him, and he's not even my boyfriend. Unacceptable._

"Let's not talk about that okay?" answered the girl with discomfort.

"What? Why? What are you hiding?!" Minako grilled.

"Usagi… why are you blushing?" inquired Makoto suspiciously.

"Blush? What? Who? Where?" Prattled Usagi awkwardly.

"You're hiding something from us," affirmed Ami calmly.

"Et tu, Ami?" There was a moment's pause, but when they continued to glare Usagi was forced to reply, "I'm not hiding _anything_. I just bumped into that arrogant Seiya while on my way to meet Mamo-chan… End of story."

The girls looked at each other and replied simultaneously, "We don't believe you."

_RIIIIINNGG RIINNNGGGG. _

"Saved by the bell," sighed Usagi in relief.

---

"Hey _Dumpling_, Over here!" Seiya waved Usagi and her friends over to where he and his brothers stood. School had just ended and everyone was heading home.

"YATEN!!" yelled Minako happily, and quickly latched onto his arm when they arrived, at which said idol responded by simply eyeing the girl dubiously.

"Seiya," Usagi nodded.

"_Dumpling,_" Seiya replied in that same caressing tone he used every time.

"If you insist on calling me Dumpling, could you stop saying it like that," Usagi said, annoyed. Even Mamo-chan never said it the way Seiya did. It was scandalous how this guy could get her so worked up over one word.

"Like what?" he asked with mock innocence.

"I know you know what I mean, so just stop it."

"Actually I have no idea what you're talking about. Describe to me _exactly_ what I'm doing that bothers you so much," he said with an impish grin, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"You say it like you're trying to _seduce_ her," blurted Ami of all people, causing both Usagi and Seiya to choke, and making both of them suddenly very interested in their fingernails.

"Way to make things awkward Ami," giggled Makoto.

Taiki coughed and everyone turned their attention to him.

"I think we should get going"

"No! Not yet." Everyone turned to Minako in surprise, "It's just such a nice day. Let's go to the park."

"Okay, someone call Rei-chan and ask her if she wants to come," suggested Usagi.

"No problem," agreed Ami.

"I'm not so sure about this," said Taiki reluctantly.

"Yeah, this is a bad idea," concurred Yaten, continuing to watch Minako warily. _Why am I allowing this girl to cling to my arm so tightly? Any other girl and I'd be screaming at her to get away and leave me alone… I must be slipping._

"I think it's a great idea! Let's go," said Seiya with enthusiasm.

"You heard the man," cheered Minako gleefully, "please Yaten?" The schoolgirl touched his hand and looked up at him with her pouting blue eyes.

A flicker of emotion flashed across Yaten's elegant features, before almost immediately being replaced by his usual scowl of disdain.

"Fine, but I'm only going because my schedule happens to be empty today," said Yaten huffily.

"What about you Taiki?" asked Ami hopefully.

"Well… okay, since everyone else is going," surrendered Taiki.

Usagi coughed and everyone turned expectantly.

"Something wrong _Dumpling_?"

"Umm…" Usagi hesitated.

They all listened intently.

"Is anyone bringing snacks?" As if on cue, her stomach growled. Everyone laughed as the tension seemed to just fade away to be replaced by a comfortable sense of companionship that the three boys hadn't felt in a very long time.

---

"See _Dumpling_, being with me isn't so awful is it?"

The picnic had just ended and Seiya gallantly volunteered to walk Usagi home, to which she quickly agreed for want of some company on the long walk home.

"You're right, there are _worse_ people I guess," she conceded with a laugh.

"So will you hang out with me again sometime?"

Usagi paused thinking it over, and then she nodded.

"Okay, as long as Mamo-chan knows. We don't want anyone seeing us then telling him we were on a date or something silly like that, right?" she asked, her cerulean blue eyes smiling up at him innocently.

Seiya was beginning to get frustrated. He wanted this girl for himself, but he also respected her for being so loyal to her boyfriend. After all, he couldn't be attracted to a girl who would cheat. He would have to accept being only her friend… for now.

"Right," he nodded.

---

"Walk me home Yaten? _Please_?" Minako quite shamelessly begged.

Usagi had gone off with Seiya, Makoto and Rei left together, and Taiki offered to walk Ami home so they could discuss 'smart people things' together.

"Why should I?" the idol asked self-importantly, tossing his long hair behind him.

"Because I'm a poor delicate girl who needs a nice tough guy like yourself to protect her?" she offered, doe-eyes gazing at him dreamily.

"Oh alright, but I hope you know this is a big inconvenience for me… and I'm only doing it because Seiya and Taiki both walked two of your other friends home and I don't want to be the only one who was rude." Actually, Yaten usually didn't care about being rude at all. He normally wouldn't have hesitated sending the girl on her way so he could have peace and silence. _What is it about this girl?_ He wondered, disgusted with himself for allowing this outrageous individual to manipulate him like this.

"Alright! This way," she said happily as she seized his arm tightly and pulled, leading the way.

"You know, I really don't think you need my protection," he griped as he loosened her death grip on his arm and rubbed it, all the while silently cursing the gods for putting him in this position. _I have no time for girls; all of my energy must be focused on finding the princess._

_---_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Friends or Foes?**_

"Mamo-chan?" The weekend had finally come and Usagi and Mamoru were enjoying their usual date at the park. Lying there together on the soft grass, listening to the song of the gentle wind, and relaxing beneath the shade of a large palm tree, Usagi had never felt more content.

"Usa-ko? He stroked her hair leisurely, relaxing in the sunlight.

"You remember my friend Seiya don't you?"

"Ah yes, he was a little rude but only because he cares about you. I trust his character."

"That's good, because I do too. He asked to hang out with me sometime, and I told him I would if it was okay with you," said Usagi tentatively, looking up at him in question.

Mamoru turned his sapphire eyes down at her in mild surprise.

"You don't need my permission to spend time with your friends. We can trust each other, can't we?"

Usagi nodded and smiled.

"That's what I thought you'd say."

There was a pause.

"… unless… you're not trying to make me jealous are you?" he gazed at her with mock seriousness, with only the tinge of mischief in his eyes giving him away.

"Ma_moru_!" Usagi playfully slapped his chest. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Usa-ko, I will always love you."

"And I you, _Mamo-chan_" she said with a smile.

---

From his bench across from the large palm tree, Seiya Kou watched the couple in despair, cursing destiny for his one-sided love. He hated to admit it, but that Mamoru and his _Dumpling_ truly did look happy together. And so he would just have to be happy for them. He'd take anything he could get from Usagi Tsukino, and if friendship was all she could offer, he'd be content with that. _Oh _Dumpling_, if only I'd met you soon--_

"--AHHH MONSTER!" his self pity was rudely interrupted by a chilling scream coming from a little ways down the path. He knew what he needed to do. Running behind a nearby tree, he transformed.

"Fighter star power! Make up!" His manly physique changed into that of a woman's, and when the transformation was over, Sailor Star Fighter emerged in a very _femme fatale_ outfit, complete with black boots and gloves.

She swiftly ran towards the screams, and at her arrival was greeted by a shocking sight. Were the situation not so serious, Fighter would almost think it laughable, because before her eyes took place the most ridiculous performance she'd seen in her life. There it was: an evil Senshi in vicious battle against five girls in miniskirts and a man in a penguin suit and hat. The Senshi's monster held the five girls hanging upside down by the ankle with some sort of repulsive goo, while the man threw _roses_ – of all things – at the slime in vain attempts to free his friends.

In useless efforts to stifle his giggles, Fighter exploded with unrestrained laughter, clutching a nearby fence to avoid completely falling over. Unfortunately, her weight proved too much for said fence, resulting in a noisy crash, and effectively interrupting the show.

One of the blonde girls – the one with the more colorful uniform – suddenly noticed Fighter and after an initial moment of confusion, erupted in the same uninhibited mirth. _She's laughing at _me?_ I'm not the one hanging upside down with my skirt in my face,_ she thought haughtily as the fight raged on.

The evil Senshi got away, but left its monster to continue wreaking havoc. _Are these_ _more Sailor Soldiers that can help us? Or are they new foes?_ At the moment, Fighter and the unknown soldiers at least seemed to have a common enemy, so she straightened herself and made a quick decision.

"Star Serious Laser!" A beam of energy blasted through her fingers and hit the demon dead on, loosening its grip on the miniskirt clad girls.

"Quick Sailor Moon," the rose throwing man yelled to the girl who appeared to be their leader.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The blonde girl with the miniskirt and wings twirled her wand, sending a surprisingly powerful blast of bright pink energy towards the monster. But instead of destroying the demon like Fighter had expected it to, this _Sailor Moon's_ power returned its star seed to normal, and the monster back to its human form. _Remarkable, Healer and Maker will want to know about this._

"Who _are_ you?" demanded the raven haired girl wearing red and white.

Suddenly Healer and Maker appeared by Fighter's side. _They're late_, thought Fighter fleetingly before turning to regard the other Sailor Soldiers.

"I am Sailor Star Fighter."

"I am Sailor Star Maker."

"I am Sailor Star Healer."

"We are the Sailor Starlights."

"Why are you here?" asked the girl in blue and white.

"We are here for our mission," answered Fighter.

"Are you on our side?" the leader, Sailor Moon, looked at them with striking blue eyes that appeared so delicate, but that had probably fooled many enemies in the past. Fighter knew that veiled behind that innocence dwelled an unbelievable power.

"We don't know for sure right now. All we know is that we have a common enemy," responded the chestnut haired Maker.

"Can we join forces? What is your mission?" inquired the one in green and white.

"We're done with your questions. It's time to go," The silver haired Healer snapped. He turned to his comrades, "We have things to discuss." They nodded and the Starlights disappeared, leaving the Sailor Senshi of earth staring after them in wonder.

---


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters._

---

--

-

--

---

_**Confusion**_

Michiru's manicure had been inconveniently delayed, leaving Haruka Tenoh with a lot of time to kill. Since she hadn't been there in a while, she decided to go to the arcade, maybe race some amateurs, hope for a challenge, and possibly run into Usagi and her wacky gang – none of whom Haruka's had a chance to see since fighting the Wiseman and Sovereign of Silence a few months back. Until now, that is.

"Haruka-san!" At the sound of the familiar shrill but lovable voice, Haruka turned to greet an old friend only to be barraged by a fury of blonde hair when the small girl excitedly launched herself into her arms.

"Hey kitten, what are you doing here all alone? Friends busy today?" The tall sandy haired woman asked, patting the girl's back awkwardly.

"Well I was _supposed_ to meet that dumb Seiya here half an hour ago, but he still hasn't shown. _He_ was the one who wanted to hang out. I was perfectly happy staying home, eating, watching TV, eating, sleeping, eating… you know – the good life. But I ran _all the way_ over here so I'd only be 15 minutes late, and he STILL isn't here yet." She heaved a sigh of frustration, "I was about to leave when I saw you."

"Someone was later than _you_? Never thought I'd see the day someone stood _you…_" she trailed off at the look in Usagi's eyes. There was a widening followed by a sudden rush of moisture that quickly welled up in those cerulean blue orbs – it was a look Haruka knew all too well, and one she warily avoided at all costs. If she hadn't caught sight of it at that precise moment, her ears would have dearly paid the price, and she shuddered at the thought.

"_Haruka-saan!_" she wailed, decibels slowly rising.

"There, there pet. Don't worry. I'll hang out with you," she said consolingly, lightly brushing the blonde's bangs out of her eyes and earning another tight hug from the appreciative teen.

Just then they heard the door slam shut, and turned to see who'd come in.

"What's this? I stop at a store to buy you candy and you've already replaced me? Even _our_ hug wasn't that… err… _intimate_," Seiya joked.

"So what?" said Haruka, pulling the young girl into an even closer embrace as Usagi stuck her tongue out at Seiya in defiance. "Kitten here tells me you're forty minutes _late_. That's unacceptable, so now she's going out with _me_," she smirked, even going so far as to give Usagi a soft kiss on the cheek. There was something _weird_ about this Seiya, and Haruka didn't like it. She didn't even bother to mask her contempt for this imbecile who dared make her princess cry, and – more importantly – endangering the tympanic membranes of many innocent bystanders. Haruka was intent on staring this boy down.

Usagi laughed, remembering the first time she and Minako met Haruka. They'd both thought she was this hunky guy who unfortunately already had a girlfriend – i.e. miss perfect-hair-and-skin, Michiru-san. _Well, at least we had it _half _right,_ she giggled to herself. _I wonder how this must look to Seiya. He thinks Haruka-san is a boy… Ha! Serves him right_.

Seiya surprised her then. A teasing remark was what she expected, perhaps some nonsensical comment that the guy imagined to be ingeniously witty or something. What she did _not_ expect was that look of sad and utter disappointment.

"Don't look at _me_ like that Seiya; I'm not the one who was late," she said reasonably.

"You disappoint me Dumpling," he sagged, shaking his head with a sad sigh.

"What? Mad because she didn't choose _you_? What did you expect? I'm obviously _way_ more attractive anyways," Haruka said smugly, delighting as always in her victories against the other sex.

"Usagi, get _away_ from him," Seiya insisted.

"What gives you the right?" scoffed Haruka.

"I don't have any rights over Usagi; I just thought she was better than that," he said with sorrow, his laid back demeanor fading.

"What are you saying? What makes you think you're better than Haruka?" Usagi's anger was beginning to rise.

"This isn't _about_ me."

"But you just said…"

"I just didn't think you were the type, that's all," he shrugged.

"What type?" she asked, eyeing him dubiously. And then she gasped. _Does he know? Does he know Haruka is a girl and thinks… thinks that I, Usagi, am… no _way._ But even if I _were_, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that uh, lifestyle. _"Well I'm disappointed in _you_ Seiya. There's nothing wrong with being… umm… _different_."

"I can't believe you're saying that, I thought you were totally in love with your _Mamoru_. Remember _him_?"

"Of course I love Mamo-chan, what's that got to do with anything? The point is what gives you the right to knock down the way people choose to live their lives?"

"What are you _saying Dumpling?_ You're kidding right? No way could a shine as nice as yours be so _corrupt_." Seiya was truly distraught. _How could I have been so attracted to someone so heartless? She's mad at _me_ for being mad at _her_ and for telling her not to two-time _her_ boyfriend. This has _got_ to be a joke._

"What are _you_ saying?" asked Usagi, the growing confusion giving her a headache.

They simultaneously replied.

"--I've been trying to say that I never thought you'd be the type to two-time the man you so fervently claim to love."

"--I've been trying to say there's nothing wrong with being a lesbian."

They looked at each other, both completely bewildered.

"Okay _Dumpling_, I'm listening. Are you… are you trying to tell me that you're _gay_? Then why are you with _this_ man?" He pointed to Haruka with distaste.

Usagi blinked.

"… Seiya you _doofus_, I thought you knew. Haruka is a _woman_," Usagi laughed, with a _no duh_ expression on her face.

"Wha… what? _Woman_? So you're cheating on your boyfriend with _that?_" he asked in amazement.

"Why, you prefer she did with _you? _It's not a big surprise she'd like _me_ more," Haruka sneered, shooting him a glare. She was trying to stay out of this one, but that idiot kept provoking her.

The hilarity of the situation was getting to her, and Usagi was losing control. Collapsing in fits of spastic chortles she gasped, almost bringing Haruka down with her, "… oh my… Seiya… I'm not… I'm no… not… oh… _I'm not_ _gay_."

"Oh, then what's all this business about lesbians?" he asked rationally.

Usagi straightened.

"Oh Seiya, you're so clueless… not to mention tactless. And don't worry, I would never betray Mamo-chan, for boys _or _girls," she quipped, cuddling Haruka one last time playfully, eliciting only a raised eyebrow from the taller woman.

"Oh, I get it," Seiya said, full comprehension finally dawning, his doubts of his _Dumpling's_ integrity vanishing, and allowing him to readopt his teasing personality. "You're trying to make me jealous. No need to go to such lengths for me _Dumpling_, I already like you." Then he gave her that maddening wink again, and that same weird feeling stirred in her gut. _That's _twice_ now. Twice he's used that move, and twice it's affected me this way. What is this feeling? Maybe its pity… yeah, it must be pity for the guy who's cursed with such lame tactics for approaching girls… that's got to be it._

"Oh spare me Seiya; you're the one who jumped to conclusions. And why were you so late anyways?"

"Face it _Dumpling_, you want me," he teased, ignoring her question. The truth was, he had the bad luck to bump into an evil Senshi on his way over, and it was about to turn some helpless painter into a phage. Yaten and Taiki were nowhere around so he'd had to transform and take care of it himself. Well, _herself_, when she was Fighter.

"I _so_ do not," Usagi huffed.

"I think you _do._"

"Do NOT"

"Do _too_"

"Do not, do not, do NOT."

"Do t…"

Amidst the mindless blather, Haruka boredly glanced out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Marine blue hair. She'd lost interest in the little squabble again a long time back, and pretty much just wanted to leave. Thankfully, she spotted Michiru, who was leisurely making her way to the arcade, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry kitten, Michiru's ready, let's do something another time okay?" Usagi nodded. "And be careful with this one. I don't trust him," she indicated Seiya, looking him up and down with a scoff before striding out the door and leaving the pair bickering amongst themselves.

---

--

-

_Note: damn, i dont like this chapter much, doesn't seem to flow does it? and its taking_ forever _to move the plot along. i seem to be suffering from a bit of writers block. already. must be exam stress - chem is such a killer. anyways, don't worry, i'll get around to fixing this sooner or later. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters._

---

--

-

--

---

_**A Mysterious Lady**_

Hidden amongst the tall bed of roses of a large flower garden there stood a small incense burner. On the outside it seemed simple and perfectly ordinary. One glance and anyone would have assumed that it was just an old forgotten object. It had a silvery lining and a bronze coloring that was almost beginning to rust. But concealed beneath its boring exterior there laid a strength, a power that was beginning to wake. Sealed within it was a beautiful woman with knowing eyes the color of lavender, and fiery red hair that was looped into a bow-like style. The woman stirred. _The light of hope approaches. It is almost time._

_---_

Mamoru Chiba was heading home when he decided to stop by the garden to check out the flowers. Roses had always soothed him, ever since he was a small child, and he definitely needed relaxing after the day he's had.

He'd just finished a tiring day of school and decided to call Usagi's house to see if she wanted to go out, but her mother picked up and said she'd already left to meet Seiya. Mamoru's been very busy lately and had hardly spent any time with his girlfriend before he had to leave for America, and it was bad-luck she'd chosen now to go out with that cheeky boy. _Two more weeks before I leave. I'm really going to miss her._ He gazed at the blooming roses and reached out to touch them when his hand grazed a rough object. Suddenly a beam of crimson light appeared and a woman with hair the intensity of fire materialized before him. _She's beautiful,_ he thought before he could stop himself.

The woman looked around seeming slightly disoriented, then abruptly fainted into Mamoru's arms.

When she came to – a few seconds later – the woman opened her eyes to find that she was being held in the strong arms of a _very_ handsome man, which promptly caused a light blush to appear on her delicate features.

She regarded him closely. _This man himself is not the light of hope, yet he's managed to unleash me from that burner. The light has surely reached this one._

"The light of hope. You smell of it," she tilted her head at him. "You've seen it. You know it. You've _touched_ it."

"Umm… I think you're a little out of it. Do you need to lie down?"

_This man is strange. A woman appears out of nowhere in front of him, chattering on about a light of hope, and he doesn't even seem fazed. Perhaps there's more to this man than good looks, _she thought with a small smile, and then she shook her head.

"No I'm fine. Sorry about that," she said, stepping away.

"Okay. Then would you mind telling me how you just magically appeared after I touched that thing?" He nodded at the incense burner. "Are you some sort of genie?"

She laughed.

"No I'm not a genie. Do they exist?"

"Well, then are you evil? Because if you are, I'm sorry but I'll have to get rid of you."

_Well this is getting interesting,_ she grinned at his calm bluntness.

"Oh? And how do you intend to do that? Are you going to smile and blind me with your gorgeous teeth? Or perhaps kiss me so I go weak in the knees." He rolled his eyes but could not quench the sudden redness that crept into his face. "Oh I know! You'll throw one of these roses at my heart," she chuckled.

He smiled at that one.

"Something like that," he grinned mysteriously. "Now just answer the question."

"Ah, but if I were evil, why would I tell you? Would you so easily believe me if I said I weren't? And if I were evil and I told you I was, and you tried to challenge me, then I'd have to _kill_ you. And why would I want to kill such a good-looking man like yourself?" His cheeks flushed deeper. "So do you really want me to answer that question?" she smiled sweetly.

"You don't need to answer it. I already know," he said frankly.

"Is that so? How could you tell?"

"You're not evil. I can see it in your eyes."

_Interesting, is _that_ this man's power? That he can read a person's character?_

"Good. Then I don't need to tell you."

"You are _peculiar_ though."

She touched her hand to her chest, feigning indignation.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you _did_ just materialize out of that burner, and then you talk to me as if it were any other day. What kind of normal person does that?"

"You're one to talk. A _beautifully enchanting_ woman appears to you from a bed of roses and _you_ talk to _her_ as if it was any other day and _she_ was any other person. What kind of normal person does _that_, hmm?" she countered triumphantly.

That earned her a smile.

"So are you going to tell me, or do I need to ask?"

"Tell you what?"

"Who you are, and what you're doing here. We both know you aren't exactly from here, so there'd be no use trying to tell me that you're just a normal girl who pulls a genie everyday as if it were your regular daily routine. People from earth don't generally do that you know."

"Okay," she conceded, "you look trustworthy, and maybe you could help me. I'm looking for the light of hope; only the power of its light should have been able to free me." This caused Mamoru's eyes to widen, and to suddenly inspect his hands, as if expecting some divine light to explode through them. "No silly, it isn't _you._ But its power shines in you. I _feel_ it in you, and it's strong." She regarded him for a moment. "I want to get to know you."

"I have a girlfriend," he said awkwardly, shaking his head.

"Is she the jealous type?" she asked, unable to veil the disappointment that etched her voice at hearing he was taken.

He considered it then answered firmly, "She was, but she's grown. We've both grown. We trust each other."

"Then have coffee with me. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" she inquired innocently.

He paused.

"Alright, you seem nice enough. And there are still some questions I want you to answer."

"Great. What's your name anyways?"

"Mamoru. And yours?"

"I am Kakyuu."

"Alright, then let's go."

---

"SEIYA!" After Usagi and Seiya finally finished their _do-NOT/do-TOO_ argument, he'd managed to convince her to forgive him for being late by offering to buy her an ice cream cone. On their way to the ice cream store, Usagi's accident-proneness kicked in as she walked straight into the path of a speeding bicyclist. Seiya, gallant as he was, quickly pushed her out of the way, with the fortunate – in his opinion anyway – consequence of falling on top of her.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I…" her face turned red and she looked breathless.

"_Dumpling?_" he asked in surprise, wondering if she's suddenly changed her mind about him.

"… Can't _breathe,_" she wheezed.

"Oh," he said sheepishly, rolling over beside her.

"Why'd you take so long to get off of me?" she asked irately.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," he grinned at her sudden blush. "I like that shade of pink on you."

Then he stood.

"For your information, I did not _enjoy_ it," she sniffed, taking the hand he offered to help her up.

"I always have to save you _Dumpling_, and you're never grateful," he sighed exaggeratedly.

"That's because I never asked to be saved," was her retort.

"But if I hadn't saved you, we wouldn't have met. You're lucky."

"How's that?"

"Because now you have a cool, good looking guy like me as a friend," he said as if it were obvious.

"What a joy," she said dryly.

He looked at her then.

"I'm that much of a nuisance to you _Dumpling_?" he asked, revealing a heavy sadness in those expressive pools of royal blue that were his eyes.

He turned away.

Hearing the pain in his voice, and seeing it reflected in his eyes, Usagi knew she'd hurt him, and instantly regretted it. _All he's done is been nice to me, and this is how I repay him._

"Seiya?" she asked softly.

He looked at her uneasily, unsure of what insult she'd throw at him now.

"Yes _Dumpling_?"

"Thanks," she said, and at his stunned look, threw her arms around him in a warm hug, whispering quietly in his ear, "I'll never hurt you again." 

_Oh _Dumpling_, you have no idea_, he thought hopelessly. The knowledge that she'd never be with him hurting him more than her words ever could.

---

--

-

_okay, so i wrote out chibi chibi. sue me lol._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters._

---

--

-

--

---

_**The Blonde Menace**_

Yaten stretched and let out a long yawn. He had the house all to himself and had just woken up from a refreshing nap. Seiya was out with that clumsy Usagi doing god knows what, and Taiki went to some museum with Ami – for _fun_. Who goes to museum's for _pleasure_? Honestly. Yaten couldn't believe how soft his brothers had gone. _I will never get so soft,_ he thought with a scoff.

RIIIINGGGGG RIINNGGGGG. It was the phone.

"Hello?" said Yaten lazily.

"YATEEN!!"

Lord help him, it was that infernal creature again.

"Minako," he answered warily.

"So I heard that you're all alone with nothing to do today," she cheerfully spoke.

"Who told you that?" was his wry response.

"Seiya!" she chirped happily.

"He _did_, did he?" _Seiya is going to pay for this one._

"Yeah, he called me up and said, _Yaten's all alone with nothing to do today, you should keep him company._ Then I heard laughing and he hung up. I figured Usagi just did something clumsy again."

_So Seiya thinks this is funny does he? So childish,_ thought Yaten scornfully.

"Well sorry Mina--"

He heard a knock.

"Someone's at the door, I'll talk to you later." He hung up and walked to the door.

_Probably more girls who found out where I live, wanting autographs or something. How annoying._

He opened the door.

"_Yaten_, you hung up on me. How _could_ you?" the blonde haired girl looked at him tearfully, wearing a big pout on her delicate features.

Of all the people to show up at his door, Minako Aino was the last person he expected to see at that moment. _What did I do to deserve this? _He thought grumpily.

He sighed in defeat and motioned for Minako to come inside, and then locked the door.

Wordlessly, he walked into his room, crawled back into his bed, and turned on the TV. He was planning on having a nice relaxing day off, doing nothing but lie in his bed, watching mindless television – and he would _not_ allow one ridiculous girl named _Aino_ to ruin it.

As he expected her to, she coughed awkwardly.

"What? Do you expect me to entertain you while you're here? I wasn't the one who invited you," he said scathingly.

Unfortunately, his words backfired on him. Instead of making her leave like he'd hoped, tears welled up in the girl's big blue eyes and she started making loud sobbing noises.

For a few minutes he tried to ignore it, but his eardrums would not allow it for long.

"Oh _shut up_ already," was his tactful response.

Her sobs grew longer and louder.

Yaten rolled his eyes, stood up, walked over to her, grabbed her wrist, dragged her to his bed, shoved her in it, and crawled in beside her.

"Now _shut up_," he demanded, increasing the volume of the television with annoyance.

The girl immediately stopped crying, smiled happily, and snuggled closer to him. He looked down at her. _Finally, quiet. When she's like this, it's almost… what's the word? Pleasant? No, not that, it's… _bearable, _that's it. When she's not jabbering on she's almost bearable._ Then for an instant his emerald eye's softened before turning back to the TV.

"OoOooOooohh look! It's Taiki on TV! What's he there for?"

He sighed once again in defeat. _I knew it wouldn't last._

"Some astronomy thing," he answered indifferently, lying back and closing his eyes.

"He's so _handsome_," she said dreamily.

Yaten's eyes snapped open. He was angry for some reason, but why? Why waste his anger on _this_ girl? _It's because I'm annoyed. Annoyed that she pushed herself into my home and disturbed my peace_, he assured himself.

"Then why don't you bother _him_?" he retorted in an aggravated voice.

She grinned at him playfully.

"What?" she asked innocently, "are you _jealous_?"

He saw through that 'innocence.' If she was going to play games, then so was he.

"You're right I'm jealous," he said grimly.

"_Really_?" she gazed at him, starry eyed.

He nodded.

"Taiki somehow managed to get a date with the clever and beautiful Ami – that sneak. I really liked her," he said, feigning distress.

He was satisfied to see her baby blues widen as if they were going to pop out, and her jaw drop in complete shock. But what was most gratifying to him was that he had managed to leave her speechless.

Sadly, it couldn't last.

"You're lying"

"I am not," he said indignantly.

"_Yaten,_ tell me it isn't _true_!"

"You started it."

A smile curled her lips. They looked so soft and luscious. _Wait _luscious_? What am I _thinking_? No, not luscious. _Annoying_, that mouth is annoying,_ he reassured himself, again.

"So you _were_ jealous."

"I don't need to be jealous," he sniffed.

"Why _not_?" she asked, looking slightly offended.

He looked at her like she was dense.

"Well, besides the fact that I simply have no energy to waste on girls and the petty emotions that come with them, there's the other obvious reason I don't need to be jealous of Taiki."

"And that is?"

"Because he's out at a _museum_ looking at bones, and you're in my _bed_, clinging to me like an annoying glue that I can't wash away."

"Oh," she blushed, and stood to leave, that hurt look showing in her eyes again.

He eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you doing _now_?"

"I… I thought you want--"

"_Sit down_," he ordered.

Then he roughly pulled her back into the bed.

Feeling sufficiently consoled, Minako cuddled Yaten again and fell into a content sleep.

_I don't know why I put up with this girl,_ he thought as he absently stroked her hair.

---

--

-

_note: i know, i should probably find a synonym for annoy/annoyed/annoying/annoyance lol_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters._

---

--

-

--

---

_**A Strange Boy**_

-

--Flashback--

-

"Seiya?" she asked softly.

He looked at her uneasily, unsure of what insult she'd throw at him now.

"Yes _Dumpling_?"

"Thanks," she said, and at his stunned look, threw her arms around him in a warm hug, whispering quietly in his ear, "I'll never hurt you again."

_Oh _Dumpling_, you have no idea_, he thought hopelessly. The knowledge that she'd never be with him hurting him more than her words ever could.

-

--End Flashback--

-

When they pulled apart, Usagi blushed and turned to leave, both of their bodies immediately objecting to the sudden lack of warmth.

"I should go home now, I'll see you tom--"

Seiya grabbed her wrist. He couldn't take it anymore. He was in love with this girl, and he wanted to be completely honest with her.

"_Dumpling,_ wait."

"What is it?" she asked, looking concerned.

"We're good friends right?"

"The best," Usagi smiled.

"Right, and so we should be honest with each other, don't you think?" he asked, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Of course…" she nodded, a feeling of unease creeping up at the direction this was going.

"So no secrets," he said resolutely.

Her eyes grew wide.

"Secret?! What? Who? Where?! … _No!!_ I don't have any secrets… _no big secrets_, don't worry…" she trailed of at the amusement on his face.

"So you're hiding something from me, are you, _Dumpling_?" he grinned, pinning her with his laughing gaze.

"Nope, _no_ secrets," she repeated nervously.

"Whatever it is, you'll tell me sooner or later," he waved it off confidently. _Silly girl, as if her secret could be as big as mine._ "But now there's something I have to tell you first. It's important so listen carefully, and don't stop me," he said, slowly reaching for his transformation wand.

He looked so serious, it was making her anxious.

"Okay," she said hesitantly. "You're not going to tell me you're married or something are you?" she giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

Seiya chuckled.

"No, but _why?_ Are you interested?" he raised an eyebrow, only really half joking.

"I _told_ you, I have a boyfriend," she said in a flustered voice, unable to hide the tinge of pink slowly sneaking up her neck.

His lips quirked up in a laughing smirk, and he leaned in close so his lips lightly tickled her ear.

"I knew you wanted me," he said in his silkiest singer's voice.

"_Seiya_, stop it. I've told you before, and I'll say it again. I'm going to marry Mamo-chan and--"

"--he's _proposed_ to you?" he asked disbelievingly, the fact that he was about to reveal his alter ego to her completely forgotten.

"No, but he will," was her calm reply.

"How do you _know_ that?" he asked, clearly skeptical.

"I just do, okay? It's my destiny."

He gave her a pained look but nodded.

"You and your destiny again," he sighed in defeat. He realized long ago that it was impossible to come between this girl and her idea of destiny. Then he got that _obviously-miserable-but-trying-to-appear-tough-and-indifferent_ look in his face, which made her feel even sadder for him.

"I'm sorry, Seiya. I… I didn't mean to break my promise."

"It's not your fault _Dumpling_. You didn't _try_ to hurt me… It just happened, so don't feel bad," he said dejectedly.

She touched his cheek, aggrieved at having hurt him again.

"Oh Seiya, if only I could give you what you wanted," she whispered, gazing intently into his deep blue eyes. They told her so many things. They told her of his misery, his heartbreak, fear, and loneliness. And they told her of his love. _His love for me,_ she inhaled sharply.

"Just tell me one thing _Dumpling_," he pleaded, begging her with his gaze.

"Anything" Her voice was soft, and barely audible, and she could not, for the life of her, tear her eyes away from his.

"If you weren't tied to this _destiny_ of yours – with your Mamo-chan and your future cute, but annoying little girl – could… would I have a chance?" his voice cracked.

"Seiya… I--" she looked away.

He reached forward and tilted her chin so he could see her face. _Her beautiful, caring face._

"Look at me _Dumpling_, just tell me the truth. _Would I be good enough_?" His voice, his eyes, his whole _being_ radiated emotion.

"I can't betray him Seiya." Her voice trembled, and she looked torn.

"I'm not asking you to." And then he smiled, his comforting smile, a smile that told her he would be okay no matter what her answer.

She closed her eyes. _I need to be honest. I owe it to him, and I owe it to myself… _

_Oh Seiya, _she sighed to herself._ I'm always happy when I'm with you, always laughing… We can talk about anything together, and you've never let me down. You love me, _Usagi_, for who I am, and I have no idea why. And you've become my _best_ friend. But… you're not my _destiny_. It would be so easy to lie to you, so easy to lie to myself… But I can't do it. You deserve to know the truth. That my answer is _yes_, you _are_ good enough. You're _more _than enough, and maybe, in a different life, we could--_

Suddenly, a beam of blue light appeared between them and a small boy with light gray eyes and long cobalt hair pulled back into a ponytail fell into Seiya's arms, abruptly dissipating the tense atmosphere.

---

The three of them blinked.

Seiya spoke first.

"That's _my_ hairstyle," he said accusingly.

"It's my _daddy's_ hairstyle," the boy huffed.

"Then he stole it from me. I'm a famous idol you know, and your dad probably wants to be _cool_ like me," was his humble response.

The boy stuck his tongue out.

"My _dad_ is a famous idol; you're probably trying to be cool like _him_."

"Nope. Trust me kid, I'm _more_ famous." He tossed his head in superiority.

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are NOT"

"Are _too_"

"Are not, are not, are NOT," the kid spat.

"Are too, are too, are _too_," Seiya sang.

"ARE NO--"

_Now_ _where have I heard this before? _Thought Usagi in amusement. The two were so _childish_, neither was backing down, it was uncanny how alike they seemed. _Not that I'm not a little immature myself,_ she giggled.

She studied the pair, looking back and forth between them, slowly taking in the similarities between the two – in both looks _and_ personality – then a light bulb flashed in her mind, and then she burst out laughing.

"You're a _daddy_," she snickered, pointing a shaking finger at Seiya.

She figured – and rightly so – that this boy was from the future, just like Chibi-usa, what with the flashy light beam and the dropping out of the sky and all. Seiya, however, had no idea what she was talking about.

"_Dumpling_, did you injure your head in those two minutes I wasn't looking?" he asked dryly.

Usagi knew, of course, that Seiya probably had no experience with kids from the future popping in for a visit. She, however, was an expert on the matter, and she assumed that this boy had come along to cheer Seiya up, and to reassure him that he'd eventually find love and get over her.

_So_ _he found someone else_, she mused. She was happy for him, but at the same time got a strange feeling in her stomach, one that she refused to name because every time she tried, she almost wanted to call it _regret_.

"_Dumpling?"_

Oh yeah, he was talking to her.

She couldn't very well say, _Seiya, I think this is your future kid. Believe me because my future kid appeared to me the same way not too long ago_, but she decided that even though she couldn't tell him about Chibi-usa, she could still have a little fun, so she allowed herself a conspiratorial smile.

"So _that's_ your big secret! You had a son!" She shook her head at him disapprovingly, "have you _no_ self discipline?" she asked gravely, madly trying to stifle her laughter.

"_Dumpling_, I really think you should answer my question… did you hit your head or what? I'm concerned for your mental health," he was starting to look worried, while the kid just stared at her with a funny look on his face, as if he were trying to place her.

_Darn, he refuses to take the bait._ _Oh well_, she thought mischievously, _I'm not done yet._

"But he looks so much like you, and your only brothers are Yaten and Taiki." she pouted.

The boy's eyes suddenly widened, and he looked at Seiya in a new light. Seiya was completely ignorant of this of course, and he continued his tirade, fully intent on winning the argument.

"I'm sixteen years old if you remember. And this boy looks about four or five--"

"--I'm eight" the boy interjected dazedly.

"Okay _eight_, which means I would have had a son when _I _was eight. And _that_, _Dumpling_, is absurd." He grinned at her triumphantly.

"Whatever you say, Seiya," she grinned when the child stiffened at the mention of his name. "Just let me ask – sorry, what was your name?" she asked, indicating the boy.

"Kougi" he replied, still in his state of trance.

"Right, Kougi. Let's settle this once and for all. What is your father's name?" she asked, barely restraining her excitement.

"My father is Sailor Star Fighter."

Usagi was already smiling triumphantly, until she registered what the boy had said.

"_WHAT?!_" was Seiya and Usagi's shocked responses.

"_Impossible,_" declared Seiya.

"Have to agree with him there kid… you _do_ realize that Fighter is a _girl_ right?"

The boy shook his head.

"Only some--"

"Wait," Seiya held up a hand to stop him. "I happen to know that Fighter does _not_ have any children."

Usagi looked at him curiously but stayed silent.

"Well, in _your _time, you're right," agreed the boy.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" asked Seiya dubiously.

"I _mean_, I'm from the future. A traveler of time," he announced dramatically.

Seiya looked at him skeptically.

"Prove it."

"That's easy," Kougi's lips curved into a wicked smile and he leaned in close so only Seiya could hear, "_daddy_."

Seiya gasped.

"Wh… _what_? _How_? No one knows that I'm… the only one I was going to tell was _Dumpling_."

"What are you talking about Seiya? Tell me what? And Kougi, I could've sworn that _Seiya_ was your father."

It was Seiya's turn to look at her curiously. _She's taking this _boy from the future_ thing suspiciously well. The mystery about her just keeps growing._

"You're right, he is," Kougi shrugged.

"Then why did you say--"

"--Wait _Dumpling_. I need to tell you something first." Seiya put the boy down and reached for his wand.

"Fighter star power! Make up!"

Usagi stared in astonishment as her friend transformed into a Sailor Senshi.

"_You're Fighter?_" was all she could utter.

The Senshi nodded.

"It's what I've been trying to tell you." She grinned at Usagi's amazement.

"S-Seiya… I also need to tell--"

"--Yup, might as well transform too," interjected the boy. "Don't worry, he was going to find out eventually, _Sailor Moon_."

"_H-how do you?_"

"_Dumpling?_" Fighter whispered, more than a little taken aback.

"Just do it. I came here for a reason you know, and we all need to be transformed to do it," Kougi said in a _don't-mess-with-me_ tone.

Usagi gaped at him. The kid just looked so _cute_ with that stern look on his face, but she knew he meant business. She realized she was wrong about Kougi's reasons for coming, and she had to be serious now.

"Right," agreed Usagi determinedly. "… wait a second, _we_?"

"_Just do it_," he demanded, and she nodded.

"Moon eternal! Make up!"

Fighter watched in awe as the love of her life – yes, even as a female, she loved Usagi. Not as much _physically_ as she did when she was Seiya, but with the same emotional intensity as him – transformed into one of the most powerful warriors she's ever seen, but both she _and_ Sailor Moon were about to be even more surprised.

"Shooter star power! Make up!"

Sailor Moon and Fighter snapped their heads just in time to see the boy transform into Sailor Star Shooter, donning the same _femme fatale _outfit as Fighter, except in mini form.

Fighter, having surrendered to the idea that this child was hers, clicked her tongue.

"I'm not so sure this is appropriate attire for a child your age. What is the future me _thinking_, letting you waltz around like that?" she said in a mock serious tone, all the while waving her finger at the child's face.

Sailor Moon smothered her laughter.

"Oh my, looks like you're not a very responsible father, are you? You're way too immature to be a dad." she said gravely.

Shooter rolled her eyes.

"We have more important things to do than discuss the maturity of my parents," said the child dryly. "We'd be here all day."

"Parent's? Oh yeah! Who's your mother? Do I know her?" inquired Sailor Moon.

"Sort of, but there's time for that later, right now – if I remember correctly – we have to save _your,_" she pointed at Sailor Moon, "boyfriend, and _your_," she indicated Fighter, "princess."

"Mamo-chan," she gasped.

"Princess _Ka… Kakyuu_?" Fighter asked faintly.

"_YES_, now hurry up and call the other Senshi. We're running out of time."

"Right," they nodded.

---

--

-

_note: yep, it's definitely rushed, and could probably be a lot smoother. Sorry about that. I'll come back and fix it another time.. probably when I'm finished the story. Thanks for reviews :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters._

---

--

-

--

---

_**Venus and Healer**_

Yaten stiffened. Last he remembered, he was watching the news and was feeling really tired. _Must've fallen asleep, _he thought drowsily. He sniffed, _what's that smell?_ … _Cinnamon?_ _I don't remember having any cinnamon…_ _and why can't I feel my arm?_ Something moved against him. He twitched. _Wait a second…_ It all rushed back to him in a painful headache. _This can't be happening_, he groaned inwardly.

Reluctantly, he slowly opened his eyes – and was not pleased by what he saw. There she was, lying comfortably in his arms, and it appeared as if he were actually _holding _her. _I wouldn't,_ he inhaled sharply, scowling. _Would I_?

As if sensing his stunned gaze, Minako opened her eyes to return it.

"Yaten?" she asked softly.

"What?" he answered in a tense voice.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you."

"You're very… _persuasive_," he said dryly, recalling her shrill sobs with a shudder.

She smiled at him with a look he couldn't interpret. He stared at her eyes, sparkling up at him, two blue oceans; deeper than he thought was possible. He knew then that those eyes would be etched into his memory, and he would never be able to forget them if he tried.

Yaten was used to girls gazing at him in adoration, idolization, and admiration, and he never really thought much of it, but no one _ever_ looked at him the way Minako had just then, and it made him feel strangely uneasy – but in a _good_ way. Then slowly, as if of their own accord, and against the stubborn resistance of his brain, his lips curved into a genuine smile.

_I think_, he gulped to himself, _I'm going soft._ And then slowly, but intently, he leaned in.

BEEP BEEEEP BEEEP. It was Minako's communicator. She grudgingly dragged herself out of bed, and out of Yaten's arms to take the call, hoping that it wasn't scout business, not _now_. Not when she thought Yaten was… _was he actually going to _kiss_ me?_

She turned her communicator on and saw Sailor Moon's worried face on the screen. _Oh no,_ she thought anxiously, _here we go again._

_---_

RIIIIINGG RIIIIINNNGGG. This time it was Yaten's phone. He groaned and picked up.

"_What_?" he asked lazily.

"Yaten" It was Fighter's voice.

"Seiya?" replied Yaten, cautiously aware of Minako's presence across the room.

"Is Taiki back yet?"

"No"

"So you're alone?"

"No," he sighed.

"What do you mean _no_? Then who's with you?"

"_Minako_ _Aino, _you dolt. _You_ made sure of that," Yaten barked, annoyed.

Fighter burst out laughing.

"She's still _there_? I thought you would have sent her packing a long time ago."

"That's not as easy to do as it sounds." He sighed. "Besides, we fell asleep."

"You _slept_ with her?!" Fighter asked incredulously.

"It's not as dirty as you make it sound," Yaten defended himself in indignant exasperation. "So what's the emergency?"

"How'd you know there's an emergency?"

"Seiya, you idiot, I know the difference between your man voice and your woman voice. Why else would you be calling me while you're in that form?" he snapped.

There was a pause.

"Why so cranky Yaten?" Fighter snickered, "Isn't Minako-chan _great_ company?"

"Just. Tell. Me." he seethed through gritted teeth.

"Right," agreed Fighter seriously. "The princess is found, but we need to save her. I will call Taiki. Meet us at the park. Bring Minako with you."

"Pri… _princess_? _Found_? In _danger_?" He was stunned, but another thing was bothering him. "… and what does _Aino_ have to do with any of this?"

"Just do it. And hurry." Fighter hung up.

Yaten turned to see Minako walking towards him, with a puzzled look on her face.

"That was Usagi. She told me to go to the park." she hesitated slightly, "… and to bring _you_ with me."

He gawked at her.

"… Seiya told me the same thing."

"W-why do you think…?"

Yaten shook his head.

"I don't know. But I think they were serious."

"It'll be dangerous, maybe I should go alone," she said nervously.

"Don't be stupid," he snapped. "If it's dangerous, _I_ should go alone."

"But Mamoru's _life_ is in danger, it's our business. We can't risk any other lives."

"The _Princess'_ life is in danger, it's _my_ business, and I'll risk what I wish."

"Princess? You mean… _Usagi_?" _Does he know?_ She thought in surprise.

"What are you talking about? That clumsy girl isn't a princess," he scoffed. "Princess _Kakyuu_. I need to save her, and we're wasting time. Stay here, I have to go."

"I'm going too," she said firmly.

"You _can't_. You told me yourself that you're a poor, delicate girl, who needs _me_ to protect her, and that's what I'm trying to do. So just _do as I say_," he demanded, in a dangerously calm voice.

She gazed at him. His expression was resolute, his posture stiff, his hands balled into fists, and his emerald eyes were gleaming. _He's trying to protect me_, she marveled silently.

"_Yaten_," she whispered.

"WHAT?"

"I _lied_."

He stared at her, uncomprehending. Then she grinned.

"Venus star power! Make up!"

Yaten couldn't believe it. Right there, before his very eyes, the irritating, loud, _annoying,_ Minako Aino transformed into Sailor Venus, the Soldier of love and beauty. He wondered dimly how he'd missed it before. Her eyes were always the same. They were blue as the sky, twinkling with love, and beautiful as ever. And now they were looking at him. _Smugly_.

"Don't give me that superior look, _Venus_, I have secrets too," he smirked - once he got over the fact that his whiny Minako was in fact a Sailor Senshi.

She looked at him, a single eyebrow raised.

"Well I hardly think _your_ little secret could be as cool--"

"--Healer star power! Make up!"

---

--

-

_omg lol, this has nothing to do with the story, but i just want to say, i'm DONE exams! yippeee! i love the world :) _

_thanks for reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters._

---

--

-

--

---

_**Questions Answered**_

They'd first stopped by a small coffee shop, but eventually decided that a public restaurant was no place to have the conversation they needed to have, so Mamoru took Kakyuu to his apartment.

"Please, sit," Mamoru insisted, indicating the plain white couch.

"Thank you" she smiled gratefully.

Mamoru took a seat across from her, and they sat like that in uncomfortable silence for a while, neither one of them really knowing how to start.

Mamoru coughed.

"… So tell me, what brings you here exactly?" he asked lamely, giving her an apologetic look for the awkwardness of the situation.

"I told you," was her vague reply, seemingly unaware of his discomfort.

"The light of hope," he nodded. "Why are you looking for it?"

"It's the only way," she answered distantly, getting a far away look in her lavender eyes. She looked so sad, and he wanted to help, but he couldn't unless she'd tell him more.

"_To?_"

"To save the world," she told him bluntly, deciding that being straightforward would be best.

Mamoru's eyes widened, all awkwardness forgotten.

"From what?" he asked, incredulity ringing clear in his voice.

"Chaos" Kakyuu whispered, shuddering at the name.

_It's never going to end, is it?_ He thought bleakly.

"How can I help?" he asked, a look of grim resolution in his face.

"You'd so hastily give your help to a stranger?" she inquired, slightly taken aback.

"I protect my planet, you say it's in danger, I believe you," he shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't see why you would lie… why? Are you saying I _shouldn't _trust you?" he asked, carefully examining her regal form for signs of suspicious behavior.

She stared at the man before her. There was something about him. He looked almost _tired_. As if life had just about worn him out. She studied his sapphire eyes and saw a sadness deep within him that looked as if it had only recently begun to heal. There was another emotion there as well. One that he struggled to hide. But she saw it. And the intensity of it astounded her. It was _love_. She wondered what he had to have been through to become the man he was now. A man so exhausted by his own life, and yet so ready to put his trust in, and to help a stranger who tells him the world might end.

"You're a good man," she hesitated but pressed on, "only a most remarkable girl could deserve you."

He looked startled at her implications, wondering what exactly it was she meant, but replied evenly.

"Usa-ko's the most amazing person I've ever known. She has a big heart that far surpasses her duty, with big dreams that could never be broken, and a courage that meets every challenge without a second thought. I'm lucky she chose to give her love to me."

She tilted her head.

"You love her," she said tonelessly, a little bit sad that his heart already belonged to someone else.

"We're meant to be," he confirmed.

"Maybe the light of… no, never mind."

"What is it?"

_Since the light of hope is so strongly reflected in him, perhaps this girlfriend of his could be it. But then, how could a mere _girl_ be our one chance to defeat Galaxia? Impossible._

"Nothing, just a crazy thought."

"So about this light…"

"Yes?"

"What does it look like?"

"You can't really see it so much as _feel_ it."

He thought it over.

"I think I understand," he nodded.

They sat there silently for a while, lost in their own thoughts, until she gave a sad sigh.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I miss my home, but I'm alright."

"Where do you come from?"

"I am from Kinmoku, a beautiful planet much like yours, but it was brutally destroyed by Galaxia," she uttered, her gentle voice dripping with great sorrow.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in a tone that went beyond sympathy.

_Bizarre, he doesn't just feel _sorry_ for me, it's almost like he _knows_ how it feels, as if he's felt it before. This feeling of helplessness, of losing your world to the darkness. How could he know?_

"Thank you, but what's done is done. I must focus on saving the rest of the universe, and only then can I return to rebuild my home."

"I'll do everything in my power to help you," he said determinedly.

"That's noble of you, but what can you really do? Without the light of hope, our efforts would be futile," she gave a sad smile. "Besides, I wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours," she laughed in a sad attempt at a joke.

He ignored her last comment.

"_Futile_? I can't believe that. Are you so ready to give up and let her win after what she's done to you?" he demanded, a hint of anger in his voice.

She looked in his eyes and saw something that startled her again. Was it his determination? Or perhaps his strength? _No, I see it now. It's his faith. He _believes_ we can win, even though he knows many have already fallen. I can't decide whether it's admirable, or foolish,_ she mused, unknowingly echoing Seiya's thoughts concerning Mamoru.

She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I won't give up just yet, I will fight Galaxia to the very end if I have to," she paused. "You know I… I think I like your faith."

He gave her a funny look, unable to recall where he's heard those words before. Then he nodded in approval.

"Glad to hear it. Hopefully it won't go that far." His face darkened. "Who _is_ this Galaxia? How could she have so much power?"

"She was once a good Sailor Soldier, the most powerful in fact. But there was a monster, Chaos. She fought hard and defeated it, sealing it within her own body. But she could not smother it. And then it consumed her. Now she's intent on ruling the galaxy, and will not stop until the star seed of every star and planet is in her grasp."

"Star seed? Those things the renegade Senshi keep trying to take, that turns black if not true, and changes humans into phages. So _Galaxia_ is behind it all," he said in a dazed comprehension, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"How could you know all that?" she asked in a stunned voice. She'd thought he was determined, yes. Strong, maybe. But she had no idea he already knew so much about the true evils of this world.

"Maybe I'm not just a handsome face," he quirked a brow.

_Well, well,_ _my thoughts exactly._ This man was constantly surprising her, and she couldn't help but like him that much more.

"Maybe you could help me after all," she grinned.

He nodded.

"There are soldiers on this earth. Sworn to defend justice and protect the world from evil. They have never backed down, no matter how afraid they were, or how unlikely the chances they'd survive. I know they will fight Galaxia, and they will _not_ lose."

"So much faith in the power of these Senshi?"

"I have faith in their strength In _her _strength. _Her_ heart. It's her _love_ that's saved the world before, and her _love_ that will do it again."

"_Her_?"

"Sailor Moon," he smiled.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. The door was blasted off its hinges, and Galaxia herself stood before them.

"You've evaded me for the last time, _Princess Kakyuu_."

---

--

-

_ugh this chapter was boring wasn't it? i just can't think of a way to make it interesting. maybe cuz i prefer writing about seiya/usagi or yaten/minako. sorry lol. _

_for everyone who's still doing exams, or are starting them soon, good luck! don't get too distracted, i know how easy that is ;)_

_thanks for reviews._


End file.
